skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 12, 2006
Orderly: Here you go. Have some water. You're really dehydrated. Jack: My vision is really screwed up. For a second, I thought you were someone I... my...brother. Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Talk to me. Say something. Say anything. Orderly: Come on, just drink. Jack: Steve. Steve. Jack: heavily Thirsty -- I need water. Orderly: Oh, now he needs some water. Take it easy. Easy. Jack: This is incredible. You're here. You're alive. We all...thought...you were... but you're... you're alive. Steve, you're here. Orderly: I'm sorry, sir... but I don't know you. Jack: Steve, it's me. It's Jack -- Billy Jack Johnson Deveraux. Don't you remember your own brother? Orderly: Hey, man, come on. You're delirious, and you're still dehydrated. You need to drink some more. Come on. Come one. Take a drink. Jack: Gagging Orderly: Easy, easy, easy. Jack: Wha-- why -- what's wrong? Why are you acting like... you don’t...know me? Orderly: Because I don’t. I've never seen you before. It's okay. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! beeping Hang on. Hang in. Hey! Get a doctor in here! The patient is seizing! Come here. Come here. No, no, no. Come on. Hold on. Come on. Hold on. Get a doctor in here! Come on. Hold on. Caroline: Oh! She must be there by now. Kayla: Hello? Caroline: Oh, honey, I'm so glad I finally reached you. Darling, we really need you to come home. Dr. Butler: He's stable now. I know he's had a high fever, but I'm surprised at the seizures. Was he speaking? Did something upset him? Orderly: Yeah, I'm sorry, man. It was me. He seems to think I'm his dead brother. Dr. Butler: Why would he think that? Kayla: Mom, what's wrong? What happened at the trial? Caroline: Well, Hope expected Chelsea to do some prison time, but the judge let her off, and she's just doing community service. And Hope is so upset. She's just furious with your brother Bo. Kayla: Why? Caroline: Because he sided with Chelsea. Darling, things have never been worse between Hope and Bo. Your brother really needs you. We hoped you could be here for Zack's funeral. Kayla: You know, I wanted to be there. You know that. I just -- you know, I -- I was on call, and I had a critical patient. Caroline: Yes, I know. And you saved his life. We're very proud of you. We're proud to have a doctor in the family. Kayla: Well, then, you understand why I can't just run home at the drop of a hat. Caroline: Yes, of course I do. And I understand that you couldn't make it for Frankie and Jennifer's wedding. But, you know, with the way things are happening now, couldn't you just find some way to come home? Kayla: You know, Mom, I feel awful about what's going on with Bo and Hope, but, honestly, I don't know what I could do. Caroline: You could just be here. You and your brother Bo were so close. We miss you. Kayla: I miss you. Caroline: Well, then, darling, please, come home. It's really critical. Kayla: You know, I just have so much going on here, Mom. Caroline: Like what? I mean, what's more important than your family? Kayla: I, um... I have family here, too. Caroline: Yes, we miss our granddaughter, too. Kayla: Well, you know, Stephanie is involved in a million things right now. You know what it was like when I was a kid, and I couldn't possibly uproot her right now. Caroline: Well, that's what Kimberly says about Jeannie and Andrew. Kayla: And besides, I've already planned to volunteer in Africa this summer, sort of an exchange program for doctors. I already contacted Bill Horton's Clinic. Caroline: Kayla, you can tell me the truth. Kayla: What? Caroline: The reason you don't want to come home. It's because of Steve, isn't it? You stayed away as long as you could and as far away as you could because Salem has too many sad memories for you. Jack: Steve. Steve. Dr. Butler: Good, you're awake. You had us worried, Jack. Jack: What happened? Dr. Butler: You had an allergic reaction to the pain medication. Fortunately, your vital signs are stable now. Jack: Where is he? Dr. Butler: Where's who? Jack: The orderly. He was here before. I need...to talk to him. Dr. Butler: Well, you must mean Nick. I'll go call him. Nick, could you come back in here, please? Nick: What's up? Jack: I thought I was seeing things... but I'm not. It is you. Steve, you're alive. Jack: You're Steve Johnson. You're my brother, and I'm gonna prove it to you. Nick: How? Jack: I'm gonna call your wife. Category:2006